1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bathing tool, and more particularly to a bathing brush which is capable of massaging and cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, a conventional bathing brush which has a handle for user to hold and an elastic net fixed on the handle to scrub skin is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,503. Another type of conventional bathing brush is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,829, which has a handle and a massage device on the handle. It seems obviously to combine the aforesaid inventions to get a single bathing brush with both functions of cleaning and massage. User will feel uncomfortable with the hard massage device, and most of all, the amount of the massage device only has two ball-like elements and the ball-like elements only have massaging function, they can not clean filth on the skin at the same time.